Divine Justice
by Lord Drax
Summary: When a Covenant Seperatist cruiser is thrown acrcoss the universe by a slipspace anomaly, it lands in the middle of a conflict between the Jedi and the Sith. Its crew now struggles to survive in a galaxy divided.
1. Dramatis Personae

**Character List**

Brax Phennir; Jedi Knight (Bothan male)

Darth Malgus; Sith Lord (human male)

Gell Shryne; Captain, _Endeavor_ (human male)

Jerrod Leedon; Jedi Padawan (human male)

Kevin Dawkins; ODST (human male)

Michelle Blair; ODST (human female)

Rema Secura; Republic trooper (Twi'lek female)

Rodhim Larem; Major Domo (Sangheili male)

Zurak Fulsam; Shipmaster, _Divine Justice _(Sangheili male)


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Halo or Star Wars.**

**Author's note: This story takes place twenty years after Halo 3, during a war between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. **

**Section 1: Anomaly**

* * *

><p><em>"What if the Humans have more power, more numbers than we suspect?"-<em> Unknown Sangheili Commander.

Another explosion lit up the viewscreen in the control room of _Divine Justice_.

"The Human vessel has been destroyed." said the Sangheili helmsman.

"Scan for any survivers." ordered Zurak Fulsam, the Shipmaster of _Divine Justice_. Zurak was a veteran Sangheili warrior who had proved his mettle in a dozen campains. "Target the Brute ship." he told a Major Domo at his side.

_Divine Justice_ had recieved a distress call from the Human warship _Diomedes_ less than an hour ago. The _Diomedes_ was under attack! When _Divine Justice_ arrived its crew witnessed an ongoing battle between the _Diomedes_ and a Brute-controlled CCS-class cruiser. The Humans had given the Brutes one hell of a fight, but in the end they were overpowered.

"Shipmaster, two Human escape craft have been located." reported the helmsman.

"Retrieve both of the escape craft, then engage the Brutes." said Zurak. Moments later a Phantom dropship launched from _Divine Justice_ insearch of the humans.

* * *

><p>The two Human lifeboats were already in the shuttle bay when the young officer Rodhim Larem and his troops entered it. Humans were exiting both ships. Rodhim's warriors, a mix of Sangheili and Unggoy, formed a semicircle around them.<p>

"Who commands you?" Rodhim asked the humans. There were a dozen of them. The humans were soldiers one and all. Four wore the black armor of Earth's shock troopers, nicknamed "Helljumpers".

"I do." came the answer. A female human with short red hair stepped forward and saluted. She was one of the Helljumpers. "Corporal Michelle Blair." she said.

"The Shipmaster will wish to speak with you." said Rodhim. With Rodim's troops as escorts, the humans were led from the shuttle bay.

* * *

><p><em>Divine Justice<em> bombarded the enemy cruiser. The ship's engines were offline by this point. So were the weapons. When the fifth salvo hit, the main power generator exploded, destroying what was left of the cruiser.

"Let that be the last of them." said Zurak.

"Shipmaster we're detecting a solar flare." stated the helmsman.

"Take us to Slipspace! Now!"ordered Zurak.

**AN: All Elites(Sangheili) in this story wear the Combat Armor from Halo 3**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Jedi Padawan Jerrod Leedon sat meditating in his quarters aboar the Republic cruiser <em>Endeavor<em>. In the Force Jerrod was able to sense the presence of everyone on board the entire warship. Endeavor's crew went about various task.

Then Jerrod sensed something... else? Something elusive. Something potentially dangerous. A disturbance in the Force.

Jerrod's comlink buzzed. He answered it. "Jedi Leedon, you're needed on the bridge." said the voice on the other end. Jerrod nodded and left the room.

_Endeavor_ was an outdated warship, her model was the same as that of Darth Revan's flagship from the last Sith war, three hundred year's earlier. Her captain Gell Shryne had added a few upgrades to it. Now_ Endeavor_ was faster, had better weapons, and could hold her own in battle against more modern warships.

On the bridge of _Endeavor_ Jerrod found his Jedi Master, Brax and Captain Gell Shryne . Brax was a Bothan with chestnut brown fur. Like Jerrod he wore tan Jedi robes. Shryne was a dark skinned human. He wore a blue naval uniform.

"We've detected what appears to be a Space-time anomaly." Captain Shryne informed him.

"A space-time anomaly?" Brax asked doubtfully. "Where?"

"The Outer Rim. Near planet Rekkiad."

"Could this be an Imperial trick?"

"We've detected no transmissions, Imperial or otherwise, coming from that system."

Brax thought it over for a moment, then said. "We should check it out."

"Lieutenant, prepare to go to hyperspace." ordered Shryne.


End file.
